


Needs

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris seeks forgiveness early season 3. He has needs, so does Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Beecher was fully broken, and in the hospital ward.  
Keller thought of a job well done, he’d have a drink but all he had was moonshine, and that was vile stuff.  
He was no alcoholic like poor Toby, so he passed on it.  
Ah, poor Toby, all alone and broken. Keller smiled at the thought of Toby having thought he loved or desired him. Nope. He just used and abandoned him.  
Sucker.  
The way he cried over his dead wife was pitiful.  
Poor lonely rich boy.  
He had a nice ass though.  
All the money in the world couldn’t save him from being betrayed.  
Keller liked that.  
He had only one regret, he should have fucked Toby first.  
He liked the idea of showing Beech a taste of good sex between men.  
That was something Vern would never do.  
Yeah, he should have fucked him properly and then revealed it was all a lie.  
Too bad.  
Keller thought of Toby, pliant as a kitten, rolled up under him, sweat covering his body, those sweet lips against his own.  
He jerked off while thinking of taking Toby and fucking him hard, keeping him calling Chris’ name over and over. He didn’t like it when they used his name, but he could make an exception.  
Toby would be his bitch.  
When he came, he wished it could happen for real.  
But how?  
He’d made sure it would be over.  
Ah, wouldn’t it be sweet to have Beech back after he’d broken him, to whisper words of love and be believed.

He needed a big gesture.  
Vern.  
*  
Chris felt no loyalty for the old man anymore, he’d done his part in Operation Toby, it was over.  
Now he had to kill Vern in some fashion.  
Keller prepared a nice trap for Nazi daddy.  
*  
Chris lured Vern to a storage room, and Vern trusted him.  
“What did you want?” asked Vern.  
“We’re even,” said Chris and shanked Vern.  
“Why did you..” Vern looked surprised as his life faded.  
Chris was hard enough to cut glass, but he left as his old master died.

*

They mounted an investigation, but nobody could find Vern’s killer. Simon laughed, but he was innocent of this. He wouldn’t lose sleep over the Nazi’s death, but his hands were clean.  
*  
Toby all healed up and furious came back.  
He looked hot as hell, though his hands had claws rather than nails, and his beard was long.  
Keller had to stop himself from charging at him, demanding payment for his murder.  
“I whacked him,” said Chris.  
“Who? Vern?”  
“Yeah. Did it for you.”  
“You don’t love me. You hurt me,” said Toby.  
“I do so love you. I’m really sorry.” He was sorry Toby didn’t fall straight into his arms, but not for betraying him.  
“Why should I believe you? For all I know James could have done Vern?”  
“James? He had his tongue so far up Vern’s ass it was never coming out.”  
“So did you, lover.”  
“No. I only hurt you to pay an old debt, and because I was afraid.”  
“Liar. Like you’re afraid of anybody.”  
“Killed him so now I’m not. I killed him for you Toby. So you’d see I was sorry.”  
“Okay, say you did whack him. Good for you. I still don’t trust you. I don’t love you, and I wont bend over and be your bitch.”  
“What can I do to prove my love?”  
“Your love, Keller? Let me fuck you in the ass right now, and they all can see you be my bitch.”  
Keller frowned. This wasn’t his plan, but it would do.  
“Sure,” he said, knowing Toby didn’t expect him to agree.  
“Really?” said Toby and smiled. “Bend over princess.”  
Keller gave him a deadly look, but faced the wall anyway.  
Toby came up behind him and yanked his pants down.  
“This will hurt baby,” he said. “I’m not using lube. You will hurt and that’s nothing compared to what you did to me.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?”  
“When I’ve fucked you, sure. Then we start over.”  
Toby pulled his own pants down and pushed a finger inside Keller’s ass. Chris moaned a little, both in pain and with a dim satisfaction.  
“I’m gonna fuck you raw,” said Toby. “Bitch.” He lined himself up.  
Toby plunged his cock inside and Chris howled with pain.  
It hurt just like Toby had said.  
The thrusts were deeper now, and Toby moaned.  
“Yeah, so tight. I like having you as my bitch. Next time I’ll use lube. Might let you fuck me.”  
Chris knew he had Toby then.  
His pain was Toby’s pleasure, and that was good.  
Toby took him hard, and he bore it.  
Toby’s claws left marks on his arms.  
“I’m gonna come inside that tight ass,” said Toby hoarsely. “Gonna fill you up with my come. Make you mine. Like it always should have been.”  
Toby came, and Chris willed himself to follow.  
Toby kissed his neck and moved off him.  
“You won’t forget this,” said Toby. “Now you know who you belong to.”  
So what? That worked both ways.  
Toby was his now, and he’d get his love yet.  
“I love you,” said Chris and limped to the sink to clean himself off. His bruises were something he was proud of, signs that Toby cared.  
“I know,” said Toby. “Greater love hath no man than the one who lets his cellmate fuck him up the ass without lube.”  
“You liked it.”  
“I liked fucking you,” said Toby. “It felt really good. Knowing you were all mine, suffering for me.”  
Oh Toby, you needy bitch.  
But Keller knew his own needs had led him to kill Vern, and to subjugate himself for Toby.  
So, he was a fool for love.  
This was a new feeling, and he liked it.  
That night Toby crept into his bunk and he demanded to be held tightly.  
Chris obeyed, and it felt good.  
He had it bad and that was good.


End file.
